Driving Passion
by Cat Demon Valkyrie
Summary: After tasting Kagome's blood, Sesshoumaru slowly starts to feel connected to her. After an unexpected oneway trip to Kagome's time, the two begin to have to learn to be around one another. KS. Please R&R! Chapter three up! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic. I basically started this thing because my best friend absolutely adores this pairing, and I must give my adoring fans what they want. In my handwritten version, several of the chapters are very short, so for the sake of not having to upload several short chapters, (and I really don't like short chapters…), I'm going to cram a few into one. It'll make my story have less chapters, but hey. I don't care. This story will most likely be the only one I actually finish because I have someone on my side of the computer screen threatening me to work on this thing or else, so… without further ado, I present my first Kagome/Sesshoumaru fanfic and quite possibly my most favorite work that I've done so far. I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the anime or manga of Inuyasha. All of the credit for making these wonderful characters goes to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

"Driving Passion"

Chapter One.

Fights are inevitable; especially when you're with Inuyasha. He's stubborn, irrational, and impatient. It becomes even worse when his brother, Sesshoumaru, comes around. The dog half-demon was somewhat well-behaved when Kagome was around (mostly because she controlled his behavior with an enchanted necklace, but at least it was something). But the presence of his full-blooded brother always sparked a fire in Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, stop! It's not worth it! You know he's just egging you on!" Kagome yelled at the snarling half-demon in front of her.

"No, let him come at this Sesshoumaru. I'll show the filth hanyou the pain he deserves." The tall Sesshoumaru smirked, his yellow eyes flashing. Inuyasha lunged at his brother, but before he could make much of a move, an arrow shot past his face and hit the ground near Sesshoumaru's feet. The tall demon looked down at the arrow and growled softly.

"You shoot another arrow at this Sesshoumaru one more time, woman, and I will attack you."

Kagome gazed into his eyes defiantly and straightened up. Inuyasha took that chance to lunge.

"You will not attack her!"

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack easily.

"You are slow, hanyou." He lifted a hand, his nails having a thin film of blood over the sharp tips. Inuyasha growled, looking down at the scratch on his arm. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to make him snarl with rage.

"I don't understand you! Either of you!"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kagome.

"Oh?"

"Kagome, don't get involved!"

"No, this Sesshoumaru is interested." Kagome faltered a bit, Inuyasha glaring intently.

"Well… he's… he's your brother… your blood…"

Sesshoumaru growled.

"He's a hanyou! This Sesshoumaru is no relation!"

"So, you have no other reason except that you're ashamed of something he can't even help! Inuyasha, rip him a new on or I will!"

Inuyasha looked incredulously at his traveling companion.

"I don't need your permission!"

Once again, Inuyasha lunged at his brother, missing. Again, and he missed. The half-demon became weaker by the minute, taking so many blows from Sesshoumaru after every lunge.

"How do you feel, Inuyasha?" He said the name with distaste, "This Sesshoumaru will tear you apart!"

Kagome drew an arrow, Sesshoumaru's words echoing in her mind… 'You shoot another arrow at this Sesshoumaru, and I will attack you!' She drew the arrow back on her bow… 'You shoot another arrow at this Sesshoumaru…' …aimed carefully… '… and I will attack you!'

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not scared."

The arrow shot through the air and hit her target, though her mark was slightly off. She had aimed for heart, but the arrow had stuck in Sesshoumaru's left shoulder.

The youkai's head snapped in Kagome's direction, his eyes turning blood red and a fierce hiss escaped his throat as he practically flew at Kagome. She was by no means weak, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot, and her eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's fangs sank into the side of her neck and his nails dug into the flesh of her upper arms.

Kagome's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open as Sesshoumaru drank the blood flowing into his mouth.

"Get off her! Get the fuck off her!" Inuyasha tried to lift himself off the ground in his weak state, growling at himself for being so slow.

Sesshoumaru pulled back slowly, growling at her. "Now do you see that this Sesshoumaru is powerful?"

Kagome, still in a slight state of shock, nodded. She swayed some on the spot, having lost some blood.

"This Sesshoumaru is done here. There is nothing more to do here…" He walked off into the forest as Kagome sank to her knees. Inuyasha growled.

"How could you do that, Kagome! He told you not to shoot at him! I said not to get involved! Look at you!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha…" Kagome looked down, "Let's just… find a place to rest…" She stood up and went over to Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me to shut up…" He spit out some blood.

"Inuyasha, come on…"

They made their way slowly but surely to a small cave in the forest. Kagome lay on the soft dirt, feeling her neck where Sesshoumaru had bitten her.

----------

Sesshoumaru walked through the woods before sitting down by a particularly large tree. He stroked the large fur tail draped over his shoulder slowly as he thought to himself.

"That human girl… her blood is somewhat different… What is it?" He stared ahead. "Should this Sesshoumaru go after her again? … But why go after a weak human girl?"

A howl pierced the quiet evening. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Wolves…"

----------

Kagome sat up after hearing the wolf howl and looked to Inuyasha, whose ears were perked up.

"Oh no… Kagome, they're after the jewel shards." The half-demon gritted his teeth in frustration.

"A pack of wolves…? Inuyasha, I doubt it…"

"They're not just—"

A small tornado swept through the area towards the cave. It stopped in front of Kagome, who was now standing. The tornado was revealed to be a young man with a long, dark brown ponytail and pointed ears.

"I thought I smelled more of those shards!"

"Yeah? Well, they're not yours to take!"

"Sure they are! They're in my territory, and so are you! And that means…" the wolf demon looked to Kagome, "… You're mine too!"

"Eh? How does that work!"

Inuyasha glared at the newcomer.

"Wolves are very territorial. But you'll have to get through me!"

"That won't be too hard, baka inu! You're all kinds of beat up! I'll be taking my woman now, since you obviously can't protect her!"

The wolf demon grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome screamed, thrashing horribly.

"Inuyasha! He won't let go! At least try to do something!"

"He can't do anything. He's weak, and not to mention way too slow for me!"

The wolf demon laughed at Inuyasha's growls and attempts to stand and ran off in a cloud of dust.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate the positive feedback. n.n

To the anonymous reader "meh": No, I hadn't planned on putting neither Miroku nor Sango in this story. They aren't needed at all, so… yeah. I didn't make this story actually fit to any particular part of the Inuyasha plot. I just made it to fit how I wanted my plot to go. (:

To the other anonymous reader "Apuberry": I've never read any other Inuyasha fanfictions in my life, so I really don't care, to be quite blunt. This story is completely my own and I don't want it to be compared to anything else.

And about this chapter: I don't know anyone in Kouga's pack, so I just made up a name…

So, here we go. Onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah…

"Driving Passion"

Chapter Two.

Kagome pounded on the wolf demon's back the entire way back to his den. He laid her down on the ground, his pack surrounding her. One of them looked to his alpha.

"Kouga, you bring a human to our den?"

"She has the jewel shards, Shi-han. Besides, should you be questioning my motives?"

"My apologies…"

"So… you're Kouga, huh?" Kagome's brown eyes narrowed.

"Yes. And you're my new mate."

"You're WHAT! I don't think so, buddy!"

"Woman, you wandered into my territory so easily! Would you rather I kill you?"

"Annoying wolf… What do you think you're doing, disgracing yourself by mating with a human? And this Sesshoumaru thought you could sink no lower."

Kagome turned around quickly to see Sesshoumaru standing atop a nearby boulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome didn't necessarily like Sesshoumaru, especially after the attack, but she couldn't help but feel a little relief at seeing a familiar face.

Kouga growled menacingly at Sesshoumaru.

"This isn't your territory! This land is not free reign to anyone! You should know better, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West Lands!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"You dare tell this Sesshoumaru what he should and should not know?"

"Well, you dare to walk into my den? My entire pack is here! You're strong, Sesshoumaru, but all my pack together—you can't handle that!"

"Oh, yes… This Sesshoumaru can handle much more than you think."

"Try us."

Kouga's voice was a threatening growl. Sesshoumaru returned the growl. The members of Kouga's pack all began to growl and positioned themselves so they were ready to fight.

"Sesshoumaru! I thought you were pretty smart, but I guess I thought wrong!"

Sesshoumaru's yellow eyes turned lazily toward Kagome. She held his gaze, but her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Baka ningen… You know nothing of this Sesshoumaru's power."

Kouga's temper rose more, "Don't shift the subject, Sesshoumaru! What do you want here!"

"that is not your business."

"It is when you enter my den!"

Kagome clenched her fists.

"Fine! Kill yourselves, both of you! You're both annoying me!"

Kouga looked to Kagome, a little hurt.

"But… my mate should cheer for my victory…"

Kagome threw her hands in the air.

"I'm not your mate!"

A soft growl escaped Sesshoumaru's throat at the sound of Kouga's claiming of Kagome. The wolf demon looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"She's not yours! You don't even belong in this."

"On the contrary, stupid wolf… There's a mark on her neck. This Sesshoumaru made that. You can claim nothing."

"Kouga's eyes widened. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I have a stupid bite on my neck… so what!"

"See, Sesshoumaru! She doesn't want you!"

"I don't want you either!"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Ningen, do you want to leave?"

"No, she doesn't!"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru.

"What kind of question is that!"

"A simple one. Do you want to leave or not?"

"Of course I do. Just not with you!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"You won't be able to leave without this Sesshoumaru."

"Watch me."

Kouga turned to Kagome.

"Woman, I won't let you leave. You're mine!"

Kagome looked up to the sky, now noticing the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky beautiful shades of pink and orange.

'Why me…?'

She pulled out an arrow and set it on her bow. She pointed it at Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I'm leaving. Not with your help."

"You'll regret your words, ningen."

Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped of the boulder and out of sight. Kagome flushed with impatience and frustration.

"Kouga, I can't stay here… Inuyasha's hurt!" She turned to point her bow at him.

"You shouldn't worry about him. You're staying here. You'll be my mate."

Kouga's eyes were soft. Kagome smiled some before her eyes hardened and she pulled the bow back.

"I can't. You'll have to fight me."

Kouga frowned, and in a cloud of dust, he ran behind her and knocked her out before she could shoot the arrow. The wolf demon caught Kagome as she fell forward, dropping her bow.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I got lazy and impatient and decided not to combine chapters. Besides, I felt like being evil and leaving you to a cliff hanger. Mwahaha.

Again, guys, thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! More reviews! Hurray! Thank you very much, guys!

To rasberrysorbet: Well, she may be nuts, but she's Kagome, and she's incredibly stubborn, even when she knows she shouldn't be. Besides, she doesn't trust Sesshoumaru. I mean, come on. He's hot, but if every time you saw him, he tried to kill your companion, wouldn't you be a little wary? But nevertheless, thank you for your review. :3

Moving on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. We all know this. But I'd rather not get sued or something. I can't afford that…

"Driving Passion"

Chapter Three.

Sesshoumaru looked up, sniffing the air, "He's done something to her…" He growled in his throat, then stopped. "It is the ningen's own fault… But…" his growling started once more. "He can't have her… This Sesshoumaru marked her, and the filth wolf knows it. She is not his to harm."

He whipped around and ran back to Kouga's den. He jumped over the boulder growling loudly, his nails drawn and dripping with poison, slashing at Kouga. A couple members of the pack pounced at Sesshoumaru, but were quickly thrown aside, whining loudly. Kouga bared his fangs, only to get slashed in the face.

"Drop her."

Sesshoumaru's voice was laced with as much poison as his dripping nails.

"You left her here! She's mine!"

"Let her go, or this Sesshoumaru will kill you."

Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"You see the mark on her neck, wolf. Don't make yourself out to be more idiotic than you already are. Drop her!"

Sesshoumaru roared as his eyes turned blood red. Kouga placed the unconscious Kagome on the ground.

"You'll see me again, Sesshoumaru."

With that, Kouga walked away.

"If you come near her, trust me – this Sesshoumaru will know."

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome off the ground, turned, and left the wolf's den. The white-haired demon carried Kagome to a particularly dense part of the forest, sitting down, and lying Kagome on his soft tail. He sat and leaned back against a tree beside Kagome's still form and looked up at the starry night sky through a small opening in the canopy of the forest.

"Borokana…"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha scrambled through the woods surrounding the cave he and Kagome had shared. He was still a little weak, but as much as he hated to admit it—he was worried. The half-demon's white ears twitched at any sound that reached them. He stopped and began sniffing the air.

"I can't even smell her… Grr… Where'd that fucking wolf take her?!"

"Hoi! Inu-koro!"

Inuyasha turned around at hearing the familiar voice. However, the face that his eyes rested upon was possibly the last one he'd rather see right now.

"You!"

The half-demon bared his fangs.

"Yeah, yeah. Me."

"Where'd you take her?!"

"To the den."

"Take me to her!

Kouga smirked coldly, showing a sharp fang.

"Oh, I'd love to, Inu-koro. Not that I'd necessarily give her back, but…"

The wolf demon ignored the ever-growing growl issuing from Inuyasha's throat.

"I don't know where she is now."

"WHAT?! Wolf, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Like I'd joke about that!"

"You may not joke, but I'm sure you'd lie!"

"Sesshoumaru took her somewhere! Baka Inu-koro!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and no sound seemed to be able to leave his lips.

'Sesshoumaru… has her…? Why… where…?'

The half-demon snapped out of it, absolutely livid.

"We have to find her!"

Kouga looked incredulous.

"… We?!"

"Yeah! You think I want to work with you?!"

"What can I do…?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to look incredulous.

"What can you do? You have a pack of wolves at your disposal!"

"Yeah. I know. But I want her for myself. Not for you. She is not worth your time, hanyou!"

Inuyasha began slashing at Kouga. He continually missed, seeing as he was slashing at random, and Kouga's speed was so great.

"Give it up, Inu-koro!"

"Bite me!"

"I'd rather not get sick!"

The wolf demon ran behind Inuyasha and hit him in the back, knocking the half-demon down.

"Listen! Do you want to find Kagome or not?!"

Inuyasha looked back at Kouga and growled.

"Of course I do!"

"The get up, baka Inu-koro!"

Inuyasha stood up, glaring.

"I'm only going with you so I can find Kagome!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just walk."

Kagome awoke with a start, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow…"

"This Sesshoumaru told you to leave, ningen. Did he not?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Y-You! Where are we? What's happened?"

"We are in the forest."

"Well, that's specific."

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare.

"Borokana! You should be more grateful! This Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, saved a mere ningen from a lowly, disgusting pack of wolves! I should make you grovel at my feet!"

Kagome straightened up.

"Ha! I could've saved myself! And I wouldn't grovel at your feet if my life depended on it!"

Sesshoumaru's glare sharpened.

"Do you want your life to depend on it?"

"Um… well… I uh…"

Kagome's gaze lowered.

"I need to get home…"

"Then this Sesshoumaru will go with you."

"Eh?! Y-You can't go to Tokyo!"

"Are you trying to tell this Sesshoumaru what he can and cannot do?"

"N-No! Well… it's just… you'll… stand out… a lot…"

"Those humans will grovel at my feet."

Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru's gaze, mumbling.

"They'd be more likely to laugh at you behind your back…"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Well, you know… demons don't exist in the present day…"

"What?! But demons are immortal! We cannot become extinct!"

"It's not that they're extinct… They're just hiding."

"Hiding?"

A rustle from some semi-nearby foliage reached Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Ningen—"

"I have a name! Call me Kagome for once!"

"Ningen, there are—"

"KA-GO—"

"WOMAN!"

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly. Inuyasha burst out from between the trees and charged at Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, he hasn't—!"

"Not yet, he hasn't! And I won't let him, either!"

"No, you don't under—"

Sesshoumaru dodged Inuyasha's attack. Kouga came bursting out not too far behind Inuyasha.

"I'll save you, Kagome!"

The wolf demon's face lit up when he met Kagome's eyes and he smiled, going after Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha flashed a glare in Kouga's direction.

"You can leave now, wolf! We found her! You're done!"

"Feh! You wish, Inu-koro!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Sesshoumaru watched this exchange with mild interest. Kagome looked at the three.

'They're all distracted… I don't think the well is that far… If I could just get to the present…'

Kagome stepped a few paces backwards, not seeing any change in the other's actions. With that, she promptly turned around and broke into a run. Sesshoumaru was aware of her steps backwards; however, he decided to disregard it. After hearing the running pace, Sesshoumaru took after her, leaving the bickering Inuyasha and Kouga behind.

'Oh no… oh no… oh no!'

Kagome tried to run faster. She looked up and saw the well.

'Yes! I can make it! It's right there! It's—'

Sesshoumaru leapt forward, attempting to pin her against the well, but over-compensated and caused them both to topple into the well.

"Oh no! Sesshoumaru, you can't to the present!"

They were both falling through darkness until they hit solid earth once more.

"Well, apparently this Sesshoumaru can."

"Ha, ha. Hilarious."

She climbed out of the well, Sesshoumaru close behind her.

"Why is this closed in?"

"It just is."

Sesshoumaru put a hand lightly over his nose.

"This Sesshoumaru can already smell the stench of over-population of humans… and there are many other things that even this Sesshoumaru cannot place!"

"Yeah, well… welcome to the city of Tokyo, Japan!"

Sesshoumaru looked outside through the hold where the entrance was at.

"Now, not that I want you to see Tokyo! I'd… rather you stay in this shed."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and walked through the entrance.

"That worked so well… You're not very obedient for a dog!"

Kagome ran out of the shed and put her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru gave her a sharp look.

"This Sesshoumaru follows no one's orders."

Kagome released a heavy sigh.

"Ah man… today's gonna be a long day…"

To be continued…

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry you guys! I sincerely apologize! -bows deeply- I've been very busy with school and such, for one. But I cleaned my room and lost my notebook in the process! I just found it the other day! So now I can update again! I hope you have been patient and forgiving! Also, for a few days, Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload documents. o.o I'm SO SORRY!!


End file.
